Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Rubus idaeus L. 
The new cultivar of raspberry plant was developed from the hybridization of the selection of xe2x80x98R652.1xe2x80x99 (an unpatented variety) as the seed parent with the selection xe2x80x98R709.1xe2x80x99 (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in 1997, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1997. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in 1998 for its attractive and large fruit with long pedicels. The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz county, Calif. and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.
The present invention provides a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry plant named xe2x80x98Driscoll Madonnaxe2x80x99. The cultivar is botanically identified as Rubus idaeus L. The xe2x80x98Driscoll Madonnaxe2x80x99 red raspberry plant produces a primocane crop which begins in early August and continues until early November. The floricane crop begins in late May and continues until mid to late July. The fruit of xe2x80x98Driscoll Madonnaxe2x80x99 is notable for its consistent large size, uniform shape and long pedicels. The fruit of xe2x80x98Driscoll Madonnaxe2x80x99 does not separate easily from its receptacle.